metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sylux
Shouldn't it be mentioned that all of Sylux's equipment (including his ship, the Delano 7) are stolen Federation prototypes (at least, according to the scan data)? I'd add it, but I'm not sure where to put it. Dewback rancher 01:52, 26 June 2007 (UTC) I decided to add it in as a Trivia section, so it'll be easier to remove if it's inappropriate. Dewback rancher 23:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) MP3:C 100%Ending Title speaks for itself. Shouldn't this be mentioned? Chozoboy 76.116.90.5 00:30, 25 September 2007 (UTC) One thing I spotted in the 100% ending is that Sylux's ship seems diffrent.The x reaper 15:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Sylux and samus siblings? I wonder if sylux and samus could be siblings. maybe ridley kidnapped him and raised him to hate the galactic federation?209.244.187.131 21:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) : I doubt this very much as Samus' history never spoke of a sibling, and I'm sure her parents would have mentioned him in the e-manga backstory. --Squee! 09:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well it should be remembered that the E-Manga was made before Metroid Prime Hunters, so Sylux had not yet been added to the Metroid universe by the time of the mangas creation.Dark Ridley 03:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I hope Samus and Sylux are siblings- cause sylux is my favorie hunter as you can see by my username. -Sylux776 Sylux's eyes I took away the picture with "sylux's eyes" out of this article, mainly because it doesn't look like eyes to me. Yes, they're in the right place, but its non-verifiable and an assumption, so I figured maybe keep it for speculation rather than concrete info in an article. Hope that isn't a problem with anyone. Sylux a human? Should we really add the conjecture that Sylux is a human? It's impossible to prove, and I don't think we should be including conjecture (besides which, I always thought his head was too small). I'm not going to delete it without some modicum of consensus. J-Stl 15:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Maby... maby not... You're right. There's nothing which can prove that Sylux is a human, but although he fights them and steals equipment from them and even a got a plane stolen from them(Galactic Federation).. so there might be possibly that he is a human, but still...nothing is proven yet.. After I was watching the ending at MP3 I belive that we will get our answers when the new metroid game comes out. I'm looking forward to that! Good hunting! - PED Marine 18:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yes i can't wait for the new metroid as well. I hope they make it a 3-D side scroller.(like subspace emmisary) But another FPA would be good (EGAD1) Why doesSylux hates Samus? Does anyone know why Sylux hates Samus? my guess is that Samus did what she did to Weavel and beat him or tried to kill him in a mission.The x reaper 14:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I think it was because he hates the Federation, and thus hates her for working for it. Dark Ridley 16:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : That is probably the answer, though why does he hate the Federation? That is the real question. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:52, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Sylux might of been fired from the GF for some reason.The x reaper 16:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Thats kinda' what I was thinkin, but maybe he worked for the Galactic Federation and they sent him on a mission he couldn't do. You know kinda like on Scarface, when Sosa wanted Tony to kill that guy and his kid... Piratehunter 04:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) It's a possibility that maybe Sylux used to work for the Federation and they sent him on a mission and everyone was trapped on this dangerous planet, they could have called the Federation for help and they never arrived so Sylux hates them for being left to die. parkersvx90210 I'd say it was something like that, it just makes the most sense i guess. Piratehunter 04:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Or he could have been a GF bounty hunter turned bad somehow and taken to prison by the GF and escaped somehow.The x reaper 15:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Don't forget his page says that he has sworn to destroy samus. That sounds more specific than just hating her because she works for the federation. That sounds personal. Metroidhunter32 15:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Wasn't there a comic were Samus was captured by another hunter but escaped by setting her arm cannon to explode..........or maybe I'm thinking of something else.........well if it was Metroid, maybe Sylux was that hunter? Dark Ridley 16:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) No, diffrent hunterThe x reaper 17:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) So something like that did happen in Metroid, what comic was that? Dark Ridley 18:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Im sure it was on wikitroid somewhere, I think it was on the mother brain page.The x reaper 18:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Well maybe they are one and the same, just different, more advanced armor. Would explain the grudge against Samus. Dark Ridley 18:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah but by looking at the two, one would think Sylux has the more advanced armor. Besides do you really think Sylux would be "sworn to kill" Samus just because she had more advanced armor? I'm not saying "no its not possible", i'm just saying it would seem kinda' like, well. Unlikely? Piratehunter 04:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) No, not that, I meant that it was the same hunter that Samus escaped via exploding arm cannon, and that he stole the more advanced Federation armor later on......I didn't mean Samus' armor. Dark Ridley 20:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) : Wasn't there a rumor at some point that is was Samus's brother (whose page has disappeared from the wiki)? User:MetroidVeteran Gender I think Sylux is male because in MPH when it roars in the video, it is the way a boy/male would roar. : You are assuming that Slyux does not have a voice changer or that his/her species does not have females with low pitched voices. Never assume when it comes to extra-terrestrials. ''MetVet'' Regardless, we have no real evidence for speculation about Sylux's gender other than the roar - and the roar is definitely inconclusive evidence either way - so it would be best to remove the speculation from the article. Speculation/fanon is not accepted, I believe, so I've gone ahead and changed the note in the article merely to point out that it's unknown. Irandrura 02:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) HUD Image Why did the image I just posted of his HUD get pushed down so far? I put the code right at the top of that section... Does anyone know/can anyone fix it? ...[[User:TwistedNerve|''TwistedNerve]]... 02:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe because its the WRONG image, lol, that is the HUD of Samus. What the deuce... Someone uploaded a new version after it was up, I guess. ...[[User:TwistedNerve|TwistedNerve]]... Phazon/Human Sylux probably has to do with phazon because it has the Shock Coil which has the abilities to shoot lightning that is much like phazon. Also it probably is a human with a suit that has the abilities to not take damage from phazon. Sylux May Be Human... Reasons why sylux could be human: Uses GF technology. the GF is primarily made up of humans, so it makes sense that their technology would be designed for humans. sylux stole gf tech and uses it... Human shaped. Most sentient aliens in the metroid series do not resemble humans at all (space pirates, luminoth, chozo, vhozon, kriken, enoema, spire's race, ruhndas' race, alimbic (judging from gorea's appearance, who was described as a giant 3 legged alimbic), ghor's race (most likely), Ridley's race, gandrayda doesnt count cause shes a shape shifter). Plus, Sylux has five fingers on each hand. Jumiri 23:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good chance, but the sounds the character makes cause valid reason to doubt. That aside, we generally try to avoid speculation here unless it is to explain an an otherwise unexplainable situation, or things similar in nature. All we can say is that the character looks anthropomorphic, and is officially unknown in regard to specie. ChozoBoy 00:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) But aren't most G.F troopers Androids? I mean, they all talk and look the same. Some of them are humans because they aren't wearing helmets, but some wear helmets and you can't tell really. So what if sylux was some G.F. android project that space pirates messed with by using phazon (which could explain the shock coil's ability) and turned him evil? -Sylux776 :No. Echoes' scan states that the troopers' DNA matches the "basic human genome", and you can see their faces through their broken helmets. Dazuro 03:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Very good point! I forgot all about that... but what if Sylux was an android experiment...? -Sylux776 Sylux could be some sort of android experiment. Sylux sounds electronical and robotic with its roar in the Hunters intro. Being an android could also explain why Sylux can heal with the Shock Coil technology, as it could possibly infuse parts of itself with the weapon allowing it to gain the energy it leechs from prey. Since Sylux did steal from the Federation, I think it would have to know about the layout of the Federation to perform such an operation. Perhaps, like Kanden, Sylux was intended to be some sort of robotic super soldier for the Federation if Samus ever failed or went against them. However, possibly on a Federation mission, Sylux could have malfunctioned and turned against the Feds after an enemy attack. DragonTetra My friends- I think we might have just explained sylux. Pretty sexy. -Sylux776 These are only theories, Sylux 776. Anyone can create a plausible theory but that doesn't make it true.--Tuckerscreator 23:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Not this again... The ship hardly looks like the Delano 7 at all. I had an image once that compared ripped models the two: the resemblances are far less than common assumption. "But Daz, pirates change designs all the time!" Right, but they're still called Space Pirates. They still fight Samus by clinging to walls, shooting, slashing, and stealing Metroids. They still serve Ridley. This ship, on the other hand... well, it flies. That's it. There's not a single bit of evidence anywhere in the game that indicates it's the Delano 7. Maybe it is (in which case it's heavily redesigned, though that's certainly possible), but as of now it's completely baseless. When the ship's appearance is literally the only thing linking the two, and even ''that is fairly inaccurate... what the hell? Again, I'm not saying it's not. We can't know for sure. But either way. The first sentence already says "some fans believe it to appear in MP3". We don't need to restate the speculation later on. Also, Sylux himself does not appear. His ship may. Put that trivia on the Delano's article, and you have a better case. Dazuro 17:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Adressing the addition to the bottom, some of us were actually hoping to do something like what Wookiepedia has and list all of the known appearances of a subject on the bottom of the articles. The matter of the subject in the game is certainly questionable. Anything that isn't explicitly stated will always be. I'm hoping the image that you are bringing up isn't the one with the really bad angle that is common on youtube, but I'd still like to see. Putting the opposing evidence forward, I'd suggest a look at the video on the bottom of the Delano 7 article. Try not to get so hostile, man. I'm not going to put you down or ignore what you have to say. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry. I lost my temper there for a bit. Go ahead and read the history if you want, but please understand, that's not my sincere feelings. I don't mean to offend you or belittle your work or anything. I just find it ridiculous that you can't separate a character from a vehicle. Again, sorry. I know, I know, I need to work on that a lot... >_< Dazuro 08:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The fact is that it is that they were separated. The article gives the reader all of the available information on the subject. The reader is left to determine for themselves what to make of it. This is how wikis and encyclopedic writing work. Please do not remove disputed segements anymore, untill opinions have been weighed thoroughly on a talk page and a conclusion has been reached. In fact, you should probably stick to additive editing for awhile, because your edits have been largely controversial. One of the reasons that articles are interresting are because of information like this. Please use a talk page next time you want to remove something that may be objectionable. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Again, you're being biased here. I've made a hell of a lot of contributions here, both recently and back when MP3 came out. Only two of my edits have been controversial--one was the result of a misreading, for which I apologized and fixed, and the other is the result of you refusing to understand the difference between a character and a ship. I don't appreciate these implications that I'm only here to cause problems. The vast majority of my edits have been constructive (or ... "constructively deconstructive," such as with the Torizo article), and there is NOTHING controversial or debatable over whether or not Sylux is a goddamned spaceship. Dazuro 18:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Since you don't seem to be accepting the argument that "sylux is not a spaceship" (?!), here, I've come up with another point for why this does NOT belong in the article. Played Metroid 1 lately? No space pirates ever appear in the game. They're mentioned in the manual, and possibly pictured. But that's it. Not a single pirate appears anywhere in a single room in the original game. It was a PIRATE BASE. Of COURSE there were pirates there. The remake even added some. But the fact remains that, while there obviously were pirates on the planet at that time, we can not say that Space Pirates as a race appeared in Metroid 1. Similarly, we can NOT say that Sylux appears in MP3C. Even if that IS his ship, he does not appear. And it might not even be his! We know for SURE there were pirates on-planet, but we don't know for sure if Sylux is in that starship. Understand? I'm not saying that isn't the Delano. I'm not saying we shouldn't put interesting trivia or based speculation. I'm saying that SYLUX DOES NOT APPEAR IN THE GAME. End of story. He does NOT need to be mentioned as appearing any more than that a Pirate Trooper deserves to be mentioned in M1--in fact, far less so, because I guarantee there were troopers on Zebes, but there's no guarantee Sylux was near Phaaze. Just because you're an admin doesn't make you right all the time, and I'm sorry, but the facts right now clearly state that you are not. Please stop reverting my correct edit. Dazuro 21:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Well, that would count for a manual appearance. Mother Brain, Kraid, and Ridley are Space Pirates, but not of the "Space Pirate species", which did not appear. If the Varia Suit appears in a game, can we not assume that Samus is in it? What is correct is not determined by any individual user. Request for comment if you really need to crusade about this. I can't keep addressing Straw man arguments'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Am I supposed to be intimidated by your use of debate terminology? I'm still right, no matter how many labels you apply to my argument. Sylux does not appear in the game. Why is this such a big deal to you? How is the wiki improved or serviced in any way by propagating a fallacy just because you're too stubborn to admit that you screwed up in your early judgment? You say it's not determined by any individual user what's correct. Is that so? So I can't say "Ridley is a dragon-like creature" because I can't determine it's correct? Sylux's lack of appearance is a demonstratable fact: he simply does not appear. End of story. It is a fact. I really don't understand why YOU don't understand something so damn simple. That line needs to stay OUT of this article to preserve the integrity of this wiki. Though I'm starting to think you really don't give a damn about its integrity, what with your obsessions over butting heads with me every time I remove unsourced bullshit. Dazuro 02:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I clearly remember a number of previews for Corruption stating that Hunter(s) from the DS game would appear. They didn't. Whether they just lied or made it up I don't know, but if they got it from an official source, (say like Retro or Nintendo) then maybe the company's intention was to provoke theories about Sylux. I think it should be touched on, but not ellaborated, as it would become fanon. It is general fan feeling (from what I've seen) that it was Sylux's ship, regardless of similarity. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Motives Clarified So I watched the opening intro of Metroid Prime Hunters again, and I took a very good look at Sylux's still image beneath the video. There is a brief description at the top of the picture of Sylux, which says that he is fueled by revenge. Based on this statement, it appears that Sylux was once involved with the Galactic Federation, but had some sort of falling out, which caused him to turn vengent. Based on this, it also gives more credence to the theory that he may be human. User:Tuckerscreator 16:16 15 May 2009 Did you look at the game's opening intro or something posted on youtube or some other website? The reason why I am asking this is because I see nothing that says Sylux is fueled by revenge in the intro from the game in the location you mentioned. DragonTetra Yeah, it was on Youtube, but I can't acess the video right now. But I'm sure it was one multiple videos of the game intro. When I can, I'll recheck to see if the text was really there or not. User:Tuckerscreator 16:16 15 May 2009 I definately recall it. It is next to the species/origin part (which is tough to see on youtube, tried the other day). We ought to get all of them up, as well as the manual text and guide text (if there is any there). Pretty sure we have all of the trophies and scans. The Alt-form scans should probably go up, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Where are you guys seeing that phrase? I have watched the introduction several times and all I see near the still Sylux picture in text is Sylux, Species: Unknown and Origins: Cylosis. I can put up the any missing scans or descriptions for the page if they have not yet been added. DragonTetra Gf has my game right now, even though she's already finished it so I can't check. Maybe it was actually on the bottom of that screen and not grouped with the text. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alright here is the video. You can clearly see the description in the intro and it doesn't look added. Somebody changed all the music, through. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmMpzxHTtmg You can clearly see it at the bottom in the beginning of the video. --Tuckerscreator 20:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) That is indefinitely an added effect. The font doen't match the game's at all. Also, I've watched the intro on my game and it doesn't have that. I've beaten the game and have 100% completion, so if it's something unlockable I would have it. Zeruel21 21:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) It doesn't appear? Because Chozoboy said he saw it on his game. Were different copies of the game released or something? This may take some special research.--Tuckerscreator 22:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't say it was in my game, I said I recalled the text. Maybe it was from something fan-made, or not. If it is official text, it would be significant. If it is from a youtube vid, then it isn't worth anything. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I don't own the game, so I can't say if it was fan added or not. Is that text shown anywhere else, like in the manual or something? Maybe the maker of this video edited the text in but it is still canon if it is found elsewhere. We can already see that they edited the music --Tuckerscreator 17:25, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It was likely fan-made. Not in the game or manual. (The article has the manual text.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) In that that case, I'm wondering Chozoboy, where did we get the information about the hunters' biographies from? Is it in-game or something? I don't own the game so where did we get their backstories and everything?--Tuckerscreator 21:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Well there are a few sources for information on these guys: #Hunter Scan #Alt-Form Scan #Instruction Manual #Official Website #Super Smash Bros. Brawl The official guide may have some stuff, too. I don't own that, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) All right then, let's try this. So. He clearly does not appear, at all. A ship vaguely resembling his makes a conjectural appearance in a bonus scene many players never even see. Even if they do see it, it might not be his ship. Even if it is his ship, he makes no personal appearance. It's "doing a disservice" to the community to enforce your own speculation on them. Incidentally, it doesn't really matter what the consensus in the community is. For a long while, the theory-in-consensus was that Mother Brain was Aurora 314 or whatever the last boss was. Having a note saying "prior to release, many fans believed" blah blah blah is one thing, but listing MP3 as one of her appearances would be flat-out incorrect. Similarly, it's just plain wrong in this case as well. Keep the mention in the article. That's perfectly fine. But MP3 has no place in his Appearances. ChozoBoy, you've repeatedly completely ignored my requests to elaborate on WHY the mention deserves to stay. It's just one of many things in a long line of things you've ignored out of me (despite your insistence that you won't ignore me, of course). Can you please elaborate for once in your life? -_- Dazuro 17:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't think so. I wish I could say I was surprised. Dazuro 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sylux possibly a girl? K, firstly, Sylux's armor is like samus's in that it has a narrow waist, slightly expanded chest section, and a wider hid area in relaton to the waist (asuming Sylux is human which she likely is) secondly, as someone on youtube has pointed out, the person in the lab coat in the metroid other m trailer had been hacking a comp, and with what was written (living body arms development lab) its possible That she was sylux (and potentially samus's sister). though this would only count if that was when samus was younger (with the shorter hair) seeing as prime hunters was set before when other m takes place. , Sylux is referenced as an it. Pretty much the only character that was refered to as an it was Samus in the manual for the very first game. If they are using the same pattern then they may have effectivelly told us already. Either way we might find out with other m So... anyone agree/dissagree/hate me/other? Skyrus 13:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Samus was referred to as "he", not "it." There's no reason to believe that that chick is either Sylux or a nonexistant sister. There's also no evidence that Sylux is human. And "it" has been used with quite a few other characters--Ridley, for instance. Now he's called "he" exclusively. Dazuro 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) There is plenty evidence Sylux is human, for one, her hands have five fingers, secondly, the helmet would be too small for all of the species seen so far. Not to mention most of the GF are human and the tech was theirs Anyway the he was either a typo or a deliberate typo to make the ending when you did really well more suprising And finally, I have provided as much evidence as possible that the 'chick' could have been sylux so... Skyrus 00:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, "he" is a translation error. The Japanese do not have gender-specific pronouns. DeProgrammer 00:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Evidence? There's absolutely no evidence whatsoever either way! Oy, why are people so stubborn when it comes to Sylux? Beyond that, Weavel also has five fingers, but pirates traditionally have three--and shaped completely differently. The only evidence whatsoever about Sylux's species is that it can wear GF equipment. And that has nothing to do with its gender--and again, Ridley is the only other character refered to as "it," and he turned out to be male. And DP, not quite--it was meant to mask her gender. Even the Japanese manga used masculine pronouns for the same reason. We just don't have those gender-neutral ones, so they went with outright lies rather than obscuring the truth slightly. Dazuro 23:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Weavel is practacally a robot though. And have you listened to what ive said about the shape of the torso of the armor? though it might not aply to anything non-human, do you really think a guy would where armor quite shaped like that in the torso area? And im not being stubborn, you are, I was just asking for an opinion on a theory -.- Skyrus 09:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Let's play nice, people. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sylux, an alien I have a couple reason why Sylux is an alien. 1. Sylux`s knees are two small for a human. If you look, they are about the size of his hands. 2. Sylux roars a T-rex or something. I don`t knew any human that can roar like that. 3. Sylux`s name itself. It sounds alien. I think I proved my point. (Quadraxis Prime 00:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) I have a few reasons to disprove your point: 1. Knee size varies from person to person. 2. Think future. Most likely he has a voice changer or something. 3.Think future again. Old names die out and new ones come in. You may be right, but anything could be right during that time. The Exterminator 00:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I think Sylux is samus's older brother. I think in the blood of the chozo the older brother disappears. The space pirates or something else made him hate the federation. He probably forgot about his family and started to hate samus.(Metroid101 02:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) Yeah Sylux's name sounds alien, but samus's name doesn't sound 100% normal either. I agree with Sylux being related to samus but I still argue that sylux is female :). But yeah there is certainly a probability that Sylux is an alien. Its just that if he/she/it was why didn't they make it obvious from the start like with the others? as for the roar. you can't say that wouldn't be intimidating no matter the species of who made it (even if it is faked) Skyrus 08:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) If Sylux is Samus` brother and was adopted by space pirates, why isn`t he working with Weavel? (Quadraxis Prime 13:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) ;Just so you know, talk pages aren't for posting theories. They are for discussing improving the artcile. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sylux - Space Pirate? I dunno this is a random suggestion that ISN'T concrete or really feasible but maybe Sylux is a Space Pirate? I mean maybe the Space Pirates sent 2 (double trouble) agents to get the Ultimate Power... I really don't know. It sort of makes sense that Space Pirates might have stolen GF tech... remember his weapon is illegal AND piracy is illegal. TantrumDog 03:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog